We will see each other again
by arery
Summary: After the calamity caused by 10000 dragons, Levy fights to survive at all costs. She missed her love and her best friend a lot, but she would never surrender. Although Levy was sure she will see them again someday. One-shot for Angst week. Cover: rboz
The basement where she took refuge was the only safe place where Levy could close her eyes and rest, usually when her mind and thoughts would let her, even for a moment. She couldn't understand how this had happened, and tended to spend the day thinking of all the ways and possibilities to reverse this catastrophe, although it seemed impossible.

That was how Levy and Lucy decided that one of the two of the mages should return to the past through the door that had brought so much trouble in the first place. The Eclipse door. They had to prevent this calamity. If they could warn everyone about the future and prevent the door from being opened in the past, maybe this could be reversed. They clung to that hope, after all this time both of them had lost everything.

And now that Lucy was gone, the two girls coming to that decision based on her plan and knowing that the Eclipse door worked with celestial spirit magic, Levy was alone. Completely alone. No member of Fairy Tail, or any other guild, had survived. Everyone who had been in the city of Crocus, capital of the Kingdom of Fiore and the place where it all began, died or disappeared. And that included him. The person she loved the most, and who occupied her thoughts a lot of times.

 _She had begun to take a lot of affection after him at that time, after the incident with Phantom Lord, when Gajeel had joined the guild and had protected her from Laxus. Levy was not a spiteful nor resentful person, and seeing how Gajeel did everything possible to be accepted (from singing a song on stage, to left himself being hit by the rest of Shadow Gear or Laxus) made her heart had a soft spot for that person who was trying to belong in a new group. He struggled to change but he tried, and that was something she valued greatly._

 _During the battle of Fairy Tail this feeling grew. He had fought to protect the guild, and encouraged her as Levy tried to break Freed runes, appreciating and complimenting her skills and intelligence. That had made her realize that something in him had changed since before that day. He even was worried about Levy when she decided to go to Kardia Cathedral to stop Laxus._

 _And that is why when Gajeel had volunteered to be her partner in the S-class trials, despite being surprised, Levy had felt very special, loved and valued. "I'll make you big" Those were his words. Someone like him trusting her had made her feel a lot of new things for him._

 _That week of training had been hard, but being together from morning until dusk made them create a chemistry that Levy had never felt with anyone else. He showed a side of himself completely different, not as imagined. She liked this side of him that maybe he wasn't very encouraged to show, and also his way of being. She had forgiven him long time ago._

 _Meanwhile, Gajeel had never felt so comfortable with someone in his life. Though he maybe he didn't realize or recognize what he felt, he couldn't stop what he was feeling deep inside in his heart._

All those memories were what made her smile as she sat at the desk inside her shelter. Writing was the only way she had to give herself strength and courage to move on. Levy had decided she wasn't going to throw her life away, she would hold on until her last day. She never gave up, but it hurt a lot to think about what had happened.

Sometimes she needed his comfort, his words, or embraces. Because she had also learned that Gajeel is a person who, like any other one, gives and needs love. Maybe he looks rough and cold on the outside if you don't know him. But Fairy Tail, his family, knew that he has a soft heart.

She missed him so much, her chest ached just thinking about it.

Before meeting Lucy, the first known person with whom she had managed to cross paths during the chaos and confusion was Gajeel. Actually, Gajeel had found her.

That brought back memories of the second part of the S-class trials on Tenrou. "Don't leave my side" he repeated again as he saved her when the destructive roar of a dragon went to where she was standing, like when he had helped her against the two members from Grimoire Heart. He had protected her, and then Levy took the role of protector when she had carried him to the meeting point and basement on the island. She swore she wouldn't let anything happen to him. It had been her time to protect him.

But their relationship had progressed a lot since that time, and how he held her against his chest as he was fleeing, it was felt in a more intimate and overprotective way.

After running, carrying Levy in his arms who couldn't walk very well, they had been able to take a break and regain their breath. When Gajeel saw Levy's face his heart stopped.

It was covered with blood and tears. He should have known better because he found her among some rubble. He had noted how she stumbled when she tried to take a step. But he couldn't believe it anyway. "Gajeel ... thank you!" she said between sobs and tears. Levy couldn't control her body as she gave a kiss and hugged him around the neck, a gesture which Gajeel, a little surprised, returned with love and passion.

They managed to find the basement where Levy was at that time under one of the buildings in ruins on the capital, Crocus. Luckily there were enough provisions for Gajeel to clean his and Levy's wounds. Carefully, he began the task with what he had on hand.

"It may leave scars ..." said as he gently stroked her face "but that can't ruin your beautiful face"

Levy had smiled for the first time since all of this started. With Gajeel beside her, she felt a spark of hope deep inside.

"How did you find me? I... didn't think there was someone left... "she whispered, looking down. She had seen so much death and disaster...

"Dragon slayer' nose, never underestimate it" he said trying to ward off Levy's thoughts from the dark place they were going. He got up from the cot where they were sitting, looking up to the roof "This place is fine for now. If we are underground those beasts won't find us".

"It will be better if we stay here tonight" Levy agreed. She was exhausted, and she could see that Gajeel was at the limit of his capabilities. He turned to look at her and nodded without questioning her decision.

They wouldn't discuss whether they would sleep together or not. It was obvious when he approached and wrapped his arms tightly around her, silent tears running down his face.

Both of them had lost a lot of things...

Two days after that was when the worst memory in Levy's mind happened. They decided to go to the surface for supplies and to find survivors. Gajeel didn't hear any dragon outside, and the perfect situation presented itself. Everything outside was a disaster and, after hours of searching, they failed to find anything or anyone.

It was when they were returning that it occurred. A dragon was flying over the capital, and saw them at the right time. They knew ,after facing Acnologia on the island, that it wasn't an easy task to liquidate one of those creatures. It was, in fact, impossible even for a dragon slayer.

But they didn't give up. They gave everything they had, all their magic available, until...

Levy couldn't stand it any longer. She began to mourn as never before. Remembering his eyes with their last glow of life was something that destroyed her inside. And his last words were something that made her heart quicken. She promised to never give up, no matter the situation.

And after a month alone, Levy never did.

She spent nights without food, sleepless because of the outside noises. She was considering going through the Eclipse door herself because she was worried about what might have happened to Lucy. How time moved was beyond her comprehension, Levy only knew what she had heard as theories in books.

But that was impossible. The door had very little magic available, and the celestial spirits' keys were lost.

Levy lived as she could, writing until her hands ached. Her foot hurt a little but she could walk perfectly at least.

Everything was pretty quiet, until one day she began to feel tremors. The whole floor moved. She got up from the cot immediately. "An earthquake? It can't be…"

If she stayed there she risked being crushed by falling debris. After climbing the stairs quickly, she saw the worst of her nightmares. A dragon.

That dragon had caused the tremors, and stared with empty eyes at her. She stood in attack position. She would never surrender. She had promised that to Gajeel and Lucy.

She would never lower her arms.

Although the dragon was too much for her…

* * *

Light. Levy could see through her eyelids that the sun was above her, and could feel a slight breeze moving her hair over her face. She opened her eyes, a little scared to what she could find "Where am I?" she mumbled to herself, staring at a beautiful landscape. She touched her face and felt smooth skin: the scars had disappeared.

She touched under her to know where she was lying, and felt grass. She pulled out a little of it to see, she had forgotten how it felt. _What's going on!?_ She saw that it was golden in color, and sat down to see where she was. Who appeared in front of her made Levy open her mouth and put her hand on it as tears began to fall steadily from her eyes.

A knot in her stomach was formed, and she couldn't help but smile. "Come on, get up" Gajeel said softly as he offered her a hand. He was squatting in front of her, offering a smile that made her feel warm inside. Levy could see that Lily was behind him, smiling too.

Levy still couldn't react, but he took her hand, helping her to her feet, and in one swift movement he pulled closer and hugged her. "I would wait all eternity if necessary. I missed you, Levy"

She didn't know where she was, but Levy was sure that her family and friends were there. After all this time she felt at peace. Her arms were at her sides, motionless, but she reacted and returned the hug tightly, unable to hold back the tears. "Gajeel"

Gajeel stroked her hair and looked into her eyes, a few tears as well in his. Levy was stunned, and couldn't stop watching. She missed him a lot. Levy saw he was wearing the headband she had given him before his match on the fourth day at the Grand Magic Games.

"I love you!" she repeated those that had been his last words. Levy forgot all her suffering and soothed. She saw that Lucy was also there, watching from afar with the entire guild smiling and waiting.

"I love you too, more than what you can imagine" he replied bleary-eyed and smiling. She knew they will see each other again. Not even fate would be able to separate them after everything they had experienced together.

* * *

 _Present time_

Levy was in the castle, wearing an elegant dress. After having destroyed the Eclipse door, everything was back to normal. The destruction of the city had remained, but it was nothing compared to all of what they had won. She was in one of the halls of the castle, writing alone. Although she didn't consider herself the best writer, it had always served to vent her emotions.

"We put everything on the line that day, July 7. We fought dragons and guarantee the future of the planet" she thought while writing the last words, smiling.

"Yo" she heard someone say from behind. Levy hadn't heard his footsteps, but she recognized that voice perfectly.

She turned and saw him, dressed in a fancy suit and hair tied. He certainly didn't look bad. She actually liked how the suit fitted him "Hey Gajeel"

Meanwhile, Gajeel was surprised to not seeing her at the party, and after a while he decided to go and look for her. "So, skipping the party to do a little writing uh?" He said smiling. She was gorgeous.

"Yeah, nerdy right?" He shook his head.

She looked so happy and excited that his heart skipped a beat. "Nah, you're just a rebel" he said closing his eyes.

"I guess I am. You are lucky to be alive you know?" Levy said without thinking. And it was the truth: when he had said he would take care of the dragon by himself,s he couldn't avoid being worried. While she had gone to do what he asked, evacuating citizens away from the city, she had been looking at the horizon, hoping to see something that would give a clue of how things were going.

"Nothing has killed me so far" he answered.

"But taking on a dragon all by yourself like that was such a dangerous thing to do. I was actually scared you weren't gonna make it"

"You shouldn't worry about me" Gajeel hadn't told her about the vision he had while he faced the dragon, in which the beast had knocked him out. Thanks to that look into the future he could predict its movement. Gajeel wasn't sure what had happened there, but he was fortunate that it had saved his life.

 _He really think I wouldn't worry about him?_ Levy thought a bit mad. She did't want to imagine what could have happened, and didn't want to think about it right now. "Well I hate to break it to you but that's not really an option" He kept his eyes closed.

"It's a big waste of time, and annoying" he said a little sharply, but that's what he felt. He had never met someone who cared for him so much, for his welfare, and that made him feel a little guilty. Perhaps it was rare to feel that way, but he couldn't believe that someone like her noticed him so much. Even after what happened before he joined the guild…Her forgiveness had changed him so much, for the better.

Suddenly he heard a small sob and his nose smelled the scent of tears. He opened his eyes surprised, and found out that Levy had started crying a bit.

For her part Levy didn't understand what happened. For a moment it felt like the first time she saw him after a long time, as if she missed him. She was too happy to see him well, in front of her. They weren't tears of sadness; they were tears of joy and love. She imagined the worst, and knowing that everything ended up well made her feel very strange. As if the last time she broke away from him could have been the last one.

"What the hell are you crying for?" Gajeel asked getting a little closer, without knowing what to do. He didn't want to see her like that. He couldn't imagine what caused it.

"I don't exactly know why. I'm sorry" Levy sobbed, recognizing that neither she could understand her emotions. She wiped the tears from his eyes with one hand.

"Come on, you don't have to apologize" he replied, feeling a little bad and thinking that maybe his comment had made her mourn, when in fact it wasn't that. _She is apologizing for crying?_ It didn't bother Gajeel that she was crying in front of him, he didn't like the fact that she was sad for some reason. But the way she smiled made him realize that this wasn't the case: she wasn't heartbroken.

Before he knew it, Levy got up from her chair and walked the short distance between them to hold him by the waist, hiding her face in his chest. He froze for a moment until he heard her speak "I am crying because I'm happy to see you are okay, Gajeel".

After a second, he returned the hug tighter. He appreciated and liked a lot her displays of affection, and the way it made him feel.

He really loved her.

* * *

 **Thank you a lot for reading! I was re-watching the GMG arc and as I read a post on tumblr, I decided to write this one-shot, because the part where Lucy is reunited with Natsu is very emotional. When present Lucy started to cry and embraced Natsu, without knowing why, reminded me of the scene where Levy starts sobbing not sure why either. I feel very sorry for future Levy and Lucy, I like to think that they had a happy ending. I am not one to write angst to be honest, I hope you liked it! I'd love to hear your opinions. :)**


End file.
